


A Fauxhawk Bromance

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done as part of Elijah's 'Coming of Age' birthday celebration at Tol Eressëa in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fauxhawk Bromance




End file.
